Home
by Ceres217
Summary: Nobody knows about the true identity of Chris. But then he gets ill and Leo can’t heal him...can the sisters save him? Are they ready for a sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

**Home  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the television show Charmed. All characters belong to Spelling Television, and The WB.

**Summary: **Nobody knows about the true identity of Chris. But then he gets ill and Leo can't heal him...can the sisters save him? Are they ready for a sacrifice?

**A/N:** Everything till episode 6x16 (The Courtship of Wyatt's father) happened, but Phoebe didn't find out Chris secret and Piper doesn't know that she is pregnant yet. The sisters and Leo are still mad at Chris, because he brought the demon near Wyatt.

I am writing on my other stories… but there is huge blockade at the moment and I actually don't have so much time. And this chapter I already wrote a few month ago, but I actually wanted to finish writing it first… but I changed my mind. I try to update my other stories tomorrow. But I can't promise.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

„Mum! ...Mum! Please ..." Chris woke up. He was sweating. He felt ill, but he had no time for such weaknesses. So he stood up...he looked at the clock. It was 6 o' clock in the morning. His typical start...

Then he heared Phoebe calling for him. He sighted, but nevertheless he orbed to her immediately.

As Chris orbed in he saw the Charmed Ones picking up broken furniture. They were in Wyatt's room and Piper was holding Baby Wyatt, who was crying.

„What happened?" Chris asked shocked.

„That, we actually wanted to ask you." Paige said. Touching her head, where she was bleeding a little. „Warlock...male with long dark hairs...he was immune against our powers...and could reflect them."

„How did you escape?" Chris was concerned.

„Our sweet little nephew put up his shilde." Phoebe said and made a face to Wyatt, who stopped crying and giggled. „Yes...you were a good boy, right...We are all proud of you..."

„Stop it ok. Did you already look in the Book of Shadows? Did the demon say something?" Chris asked rude.

„No, but we can change it. Book of Shadows!" Paige said and the Book orbed into her hands.

„Paige! Personal gain!" Piper said.

„Hey, when a demon is waking me up at 6 in the morning, while i still need my beauty sleep, then i am allowed to think a little bit about myself." Paige snapped.

So Phoebe and Paige flipped through the book, to search for the demon.

„To answer your question. I heard some noises in Wyatts room, so i looked for him. He was still sleeping, but the demon was already over him...he only put up his shield as i yelled at him and woke him up. Then the demon attacked us. Somehow Wyatt managed to create a shild which protected us all. So the demon shimmered out." Piper explained to Chris.

„Ok. Does that mean Wyatt didn't think that the warlock was threat?" Chris was confused.

„Tell us. You brought the last demon who wasn't seen as a threat by Wyatt." Paige mumbled.

„The demon didn't want to harm him, ok!" Chris answered angry. „So did you find him?" He asked next, a little bit calmer.

Phoebe sighted. „He isn't in here!"

„Are you sure?" Piper asked and put Wyatt back into his bed.

„That is so not good!" Chris mumbled and looked at Baby Wyatt.

„I never thought i would say that, but i think we should call Leo...maybe he can help!" Chris said to the sisters.

„No! He wanted to be a fulltime Elder... we can't just call him because of every little event!" Piper said.

„His son was nearly killed... i don't think that this is only a little event." Chris said.

„Leo!" Phoebe yelled – Chris had convinced her.

„Phoebe!" Piper said angry.

Immediately Leo orbed in. He looked around: he saw the sisters – hurt, the room a whole chaos, his baby boy sleeping and...Chris!

„What are you doing here?" Leo asked harsh and went over to him, ready to hurt him.

„No. Leo stop it...we called for him." Phoebe jumped between Leo and Chris.

„I think you have some healing to do!" Piper tried to calm Leo down. He turned around to his ex-wife. He really calmed down and he looked into her eyes while he was healing Pipers scratched arm.

„Thanks!" She said with a smile and he smiled back.

„Ok, stop it! Here are other people who are more hurt." Paige said. Leo went over to her and healed her head and then he went to Phoebe, to heal her.

Then Piper explained him what had happened and as she stopped, Leo was glaring at Chris.

„Isn't it obviously Chris, who is behind this!" Leo asked angry.

„Oh of course... I am the big bad, right? I came all the way from the future, only to..what? ... kill your beloved son!" Chris snapped back.

„Ok guys. Calm down, we don't want to wake up Wyatt again. Let's go downstairs!" Piper said and lead all out of the room.

„Leo. I know you are angry. But i think the first priority is to save Wyatt...so go up there and ask about the demon, ok? Sush! Go!" Piper ordered. „We are dealing with Chris meanwhile!" She added.

„Great!" Chris said and rolled his eyes.

Leo again glared at Chris, but then he orbed up there.

„So whate do we do now!" Phoebe asked.

„Coffee, a lot of Coffee!" Paige only said and went into the kitchen.

„And i have to change." Piper said and went up to her room.

„Ok. I have to change too. And you...stay here!" Phoebe said.

Chris sighted. He sat down on a chair. He was exhausted. But a second later he orbed out of the manor and he reappeared in the underworld.

* * *

„Chris? Chris!" Phoebe called for him. „I could kick his ass. Where the hell did he go now?"

„Hey, be happy... I still don't know what to think about him... I think Leo is right, that he doesn't trust him." Piper said, who was just coming down the stairs.

„Do you actually really think that he isn't the big bad?" Paige asked Phoebe, she was holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

„I think he came back in time to save Wyatt... or his family ... or whatever... does that answer your question?" Phoebe asked.

„Paige ... could you orb Wyatt's bed down here?" Piper asked.

Paige smirked at her. „ You really want this?"

„Just do it, okay... i really don't want him up there on his own. While i can't be sure that he will protect himself?" Piper said.

„Well it's your fault when any part of my body grows bigger!" Paige just said. „Wyatt's bed!" Paiges said and the bed with Wyatt in it appeared.

„So what do we do with Chris now!" Phoebe asked. „I think he went down to the underworld again."

„As always!" Paige said.

„As long as he finds the demon down there... and vanquishes him!" Piper said and she smiled at her little baby. „I will make us something to eat... and Paige you should change your clothes. You have to go to work soon!"

„Yes but in about two hours..." Paige said grummpy.

„I will help you!" Phoebe said to Piper and together they went to the kitchen.

* * *

Chris actually didn't really know where he should search for the demon. He had never heared about such a demon. And he was immune against Wyatt's powers.  
How could such a strong demon exist, while he had never heared about him... Maybe because he was the reason why Wyatt turned, and as he got stronger... Wyatt killed him, because he feared his strength... that would be typical for Wyatt... always killing the people he fears... always avoiding conflicts.

Chris had to find him...and kill him. If Wyatt was able to kill the demon in the future, then he –Chris- must be able to kill him in this time. He hoped.

* * *

„I hate it when i can't do anything... the demon could come any second and i am cocking pancacks!" Piper said. „And what the hell is taking Leo so long!"

„Calm down Piper!" Phoebe said and gave her a cup of coffee.

Leo orbed in. „Nothing!" he said to the expecting faces. „They have any idea who he is!"

„Great we are fighting against an invincible demon, who nobody knows!" Paige said, who just entered the kitchen.

„Where is Wyatt?" Leo asked.

„Sleeping..." Piper answered.

„We should always keep an eye on him... i think this demon is the one who will turn Wyatt... as long Chris' story is true!" Leo said and went to the living room, where he found sleeping Wyatt.

The others followed him.  
"You are really scarring me, you know..." Piper said.

She watched Leo taking Wyatt out of his bed softly – not wanting to wake him.

* * *

„I need something of the demon!" Chris said as he was just orbing in.

„Shhhh!" Piper said and pointed at baby Wyatt in Leo's arms.

„So that's what you call : stay here?" Phoebe asked.

„I think the demon turned Wyatt! So i have to hurry, to find him!" Chris said annoyed.

„Did you remember... we didn't hurt him... so we have no bood or any thing comparable!" Paige said.

„Damn it... we are so near!" Chris swore.

„Hey... not infront the boy!" Piper said.

„My god. Demons are shimmering in and out everyday and you are complaining about swearing?" Chris asked half unbelieving... but he also remembered his childhood – she hadn't really changed.

„That has something to do with manners!" Piper said seriously.

„Chris behind you!" Phoebe suddenly shouted. Everybody turned around to see the demon from the morning.

Chris suddenly felt strange. He couldn't really say that he knew the demon, but he somehow felt connected to him – something familiar was there. Something of him was different then with all the other demons he had met in the past.

The demon smiled.

"What do you want?" Leo asked, holding Wyatt tight.  
"Leo… I think you should orb out of here! Now!" Piper demanded.

"He can't!" The demon answered with a smile as he saw all the three Whitelighters trying to orb. He stepped closer to the sisters while they backed away.

"Don't you dare to come near my son!" Piper said angrily.

"And what then? Will you use your witch powers on me? In case you haven't noticed… I am immune against your powers – my master gave me that little power." The demon answered. The last comment let Chris look at the demon with shock. The truth suddenly hit him with strongest force.

"Chris!" Phoebe asked as she suddenly sensed strong emotions from him.

All looks were suddenly pointed at Chris. He looked pale and his eyes looked straight into the demons eyes.

"My master told me to take care of your son, also if it kills me…" the demon said to Piper and she looked scared to Wyatt and Leo.

"Then you will have to kill us first." Paige said and together with her sisters she went in front of Leo and Wyatt to protect them.

Chris meanwhile only got more pale and his look was on the right hand of the demon.

"…and I always get what I want… even if it takes longer …" the demon said and with these words he suddenly appeared behind Chris and with his right hand he put the necklace with the amulet – which he had hold the whole time – around Chris' neck and with the left hand he formed a green energy ball and let it went through Chris' body. Chris cried out in agony, while the sisters and Leo could only look at him in shock. Chris felt on the floor, unconscious.

The demon was holding the necklace again and smiled. "…because I am patient." And with these words he shimmered out.

"Oh my god! Chris!" Phoebe rushed over to the sweating boy.

"What the hell was that all about?" Piper asked shocked and she was taking Wyatt in her arm.

"What has he done to him?" Paige asked concerned – she was now kneeling next to Phoebe.

"At least he is not dead!" Phoebe said. "Leo… a little bit healing please!" She added to her brother-in-law.

He hesitated a few seconds, but as he saw the looks of Paige and Phoebe he stepped over to Chris and placed his hands above the now shaking boy. His hands began to glow, but suddenly he was thrown back through the whole room and Chris was shaking even more.

"Leo!" Piper ran over to him, to help him up.  
Paige and Phoebe tried to calm Chris down… he was whispering something…

"Ok… what just happened?" Paige asked.

"I think it has something to do with the strange energy ball! It's blocking my powers." Leo explained.

"Somebody has to bring Chris to a more comfortable place! And somebody has to calm him down!" Phoebe said with a little bit panic in her voice, while Chris was still struggling with her and his temperature rose.

"Ok… I would say he has a little temperature." Paige said.

Leo made a movement with his hand and Chris was surrounded by blue orbs … the next moment he reappeared on the sofa and Chris even calmed down.

"Thanks!" Phoebe said.

"Ok… I think we really need to make a plan to vanquish the demon!" Piper said.

"And to find an antidote for Chris!" Paige said.

"But our first priority is to save my son … you heard him. His master wants Wyatt dead!" Piper said.

"Yes you are right…but I really don't understand what the demon plans? Why did he attack Chris, and not us? I mean he is immune against our powers!" Phoebe wondered.

"I think we will find out soon… but first we have to find a way to protect Wyatt." Leo said.

"And I really would like to know who his master is!" Paige thought,

"Ok. I will go mixing the strongest potions we have. Can you take care of Wyatt meanwhile?" Piper said and gave Wyatt back to Leo.

"Of course! Shall I orb him up there?" Leo asked.

"No! I want him in my near… and I am not so sure that the demon won't be able to travel up there too." Piper said and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Ok… I will search through different books and I am going to work on a spell." Paige said and went upstairs.

"And I am going to cancel all our meetings and jobs for today… and search for an antidote for Chris… meanwhile, you look after him, ok!" Phoebe said to Leo and went to the living room, to make the calls.

Leo sat down next to the couch – one arm still around his son. Chris was shaking again and Leo didn't know another possibility then to place his hand on Chris shoulder. At the beginning Chris calmed down, but suddenly he was even shaking more and he mumbled some words which Leo couldn't understand. So Leo took away his hand again.

Paige meanwhile was placing protecting-crystals around the house. Then she went upstairs to the find some useful books and wrote some spells. After a few minutes Phoebe came back to the living room with some cold towel, which she laid on Chris forehead. Just as she touched his head she was hit with strong feeling. Fear. Panic. Despair.

"Wow!" Phoebe backed away – overwhelmed by these feelings.

"Everything okay?" Leo asked concerned.

"I could read him… I think he knows something about the demon… He seems so lost. And he is afraid…Really afraid." Phoebe said, feeling pity for Chris.

"You really think he knows something about the demon?" Leo asked.

"Is it the only thing you care Leo?" Phoebe asked a little bit rude.

"What do you want? Shall I feel pity for him? He tried to kill my son." Leo said back.

"But now he is an innocent. And by the way you know that he only wanted the best for Wyatt… I was angry at him too, okay. But right now he is dying – and I don't think that he deserves it." Phoebe answered calm.

Chris was mumbling again – but none of them could understand anything.

"I will search for an antidote." Phoebe just said and left Leo and Chris alone. Suddenly Wyatt was struggling out of Leo's grip and he was reaching for Chris.

"No. Wyatt, don't touch him." Leo warned him, but Wyatt just orbed away from Leo, next to Chris. His hand touching Chris arm and a golden glow appeared … but anything happened. Chris didn't get better.

to be continued -


	2. Chapter 2

**Home**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the television show Charmed. All characters belong to Spelling Television, and The WB.

**Summary: **Nobody knows about the true identity of Chris. But then he gets ill and Leo can't heal him...can the sisters save him? Are they ready for a sacrifice?

**A/N: **Sooooo many reviews… I am surprised. I did my best to update soon… it was just all so busy. And as I said: I wrote the first chapter a long time ago and I first had to get inspired again.

This chapter is a little bit shorter then the first one, but otherwise the update would have been much more later.

I am very thankful for each correction, concerning my grammar or writing: I try to correct the mistakes in my last chapter as soon as possible.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Leo immediately took Wyatt back in his arm. "Never do that again, do you understand me? You have to be very careful now, my big boy. Otherwise your Mommy will freak out." Leo said as calm as possible, but inside he had been shocked, as Wyatt suddenly orbed away.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Chris now mumbled… and Leo heard him clearly.

"Chris? Hey. Can you hear me?" Leo said and placed one hand on his shoulder. This time a connection up rise and Leo felt like his body was turned upside-down. But just as Leo thought he had a real connection, he was pulled out again.

"No!" Chris yelled and backed away from Leo, in case it was even possible on the couch.

The three sisters came running immediately.

"What happened?" Piper asked with a vial in her hand.

Leo was breathing hard. He was still shocked from the sudden pull out. "I… I think I had a connection with him… for a few seconds, but before I could even get a clear picture I was pulled out again." Leo told the sisters.

"Wait… what do you mean with connection… and picture?" Paige asked.

"Do you mean you can have visions, like me?" Phoebe asked curious.

"I have no idea." Leo admitted.

Chris was now curling himself up in the corner of the couch and he was mumbling stuff again.

Phoebe immediately went over to him and stroked his forehead, so he could relax.

"Poor boy!" she mumbled and suddenly she was really pulled into a vision.

* * *

First there was only fog, but then it slowly cleared, but it didn't disappear.

"Chris, could you please help me with these bags." A female voice said softly. Phoebe didn't really recognize the voice and she couldn't see her clearly either.

"Yes mum!" a childish voice said enthusiastic. But Phoebe could recognize Chris voice and a few seconds later she saw a maybe 10-year-old boy running down the stairs. Surprisingly this time she could see him clearly, but each time when she should have a clear view on his mother the picture misted again. _Probably Chris is kind of controlling my vision._ Phoebe thought.

She saw him helping his mother as he suddenly trembled. "Chris, everything okay?" his mother asked.

"Mom?" the child suddenly asked with fear in his voice.

"Chris!" the woman let her bags fall down.

And then the boy became unconscious and he fell to the floor.

"God, Chris." His mother was running over to him.

Suddenly the scene switched again… Phoebe saw Chris lying in his bed sweating – comparable to the scene like the about 22 year old Chris was lying on their couch.

"It's okay honey. Everything is okay. Mummy and Daddy are going to find a way to heal you –trust me! Just sleep a while, okay." His mother whispered in his ear.

"Mummy… am I dying?" the little boy whispered and Phoebe could hear or feel that his mother was crying. And Phoebe felt that tears were running down her face too. The little Chris was just so sweat and his mother's feelings were overwhelming her.

"No sweetie… just sleep." His mother whispered.

* * *

That was as Phoebe was pulled out and immediately landed in Paige's arms who was holding her.

"Mum." Chris whispered.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked her older sister.

"Huh… yeah." Phoebe said.

"What did you see? You were suddenly crying." Leo told her.

"Ehm… I saw scenes of his past… as he was ill too." Phoebe said.

"From a demon?" Paige asked.

"No, I don' think so. I have no idea why exactly I got this vision. I couldn't even see clearly. His mother was always in the mist." Phoebe said confused.

"Maybe you could just see what he is thinking right now." Piper suggested.

"Well…at least it seems that Chris can't block me anymore. It surely became confusing that I couldn't read him." Phoebe said.

"And now?" Paige asked after a while.

"We go on doing what we have done?" Piper suggested.

"Are we any further by now – in any aspect?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope… I have no clue who this demon was, or his master. But I wrote a few spells – to make a demon weaker or block his power – but I don't think that they will work that well… he is immune against our powers and the spells are for every demon – in case I don't learn who this demon really is, I can't write something useful." Paige told them.

"Well I have mixed different potions for all occasions – hopefully one will work: at least to stop him for while. I also mixed some stuff for us and Wyatt." Piper informed the others.

"Well… I just started to search for an antidote – I am working on it, okay." Phoebe said.

"Well I guess we really need to work on further, then." Paige sighed.

"I am on my way." Phoebe said and went out. And so did her sisters.

* * *

Leo was alone with Wyatt and Chris again. But something was different now… Leo could feel a tension in the air now. Something was very wrong, but he couldn't really say what it was. Leo took Wyatt in his arms and he hold him straight and he looked at Chris carefully.

"Mom, Wyatt… don't…" Leo heard Chris whisper.

But Leo had no time to react towards these words, because he became unconscious all of a sudden and so did Wyatt…

"…Leo? Could you please bring me some more vials from the attic?" Piper said from the kitchen. "I think Chris can sleep a few seconds on his own." She added.

She waited patiently for an answer. But as non-came… she went to the living room. "Leo… did you hear me? …" Piper said and stopped shocked as she saw her husband lying on the couch – sleeping… with Wyatt in his arms. Piper had to smile. "Was it that a heavy night, yesterday? I don't want to know what you have done." She said… that was when she finally noticed it… Chris… was gone.

She gasped. "Oh no… Leo, wake up, Leo! Phoebe! Paige!" Piper began to panic.

Although she hadn't trust the young Whiteligher… she began to see him as an Innocent, whom she had to save.

Her sisters came running down.

"Piper what happened?" Paige asked, who was the first who came downstairs.

"Okay. Where is Chris?" Phoebe immediately asked next, who had immediately noticed the empty couch.

"That's the question." Piper said. "Leo damn it, wake up." She yelled at her ex-husband, but he didn't move.

"What do you mean… wait, why is Leo sleeping… what the hell is going on." Phoebe asked totally confused.

Then it hit her. But Paige was faster then she. "The demon came back." Paige whispered.

"Damn it… and I was just ready with an 'maybe' antidote, for Chris." Phoebe cursed.

Piper now began to panic, again. "Leo… Wyatt, honey – wake up." Piper said and took her son out of Leo's arms.

"Is he hurt? Breathing?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"No and yes… he only seems to sleep…." Piper said.

"That's just great." Paige said – she was getting a headache.

"Okay… let's try this…" Phoebe said and opened the vial, with Chris 'maybe' antidote.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked as Phoebe went over to Leo and dropped a few drops of the antidote in Leo's mouth.

Leo immediately gasped. His eyes opened wide…

"What happened?" Leo asked confused as he finally calmed down.

"That's something we would like to know… Chris is gone." Phoebe explained.

"You are not giving your little antidote to Wyatt… you saw how Leo reacted to it. I don't want him to die because of a heart attack. Demons are dangerous enough already." Piper warned her sister.

"I never thought about giving it to him… I though Leo could heal him." Phoebe said.

"Wyatt… what's with Wyatt?" Leo asked scared.

"Sleeping, he is only sleeping. Calm down." Paige said.

But Leo nevertheless immediately rushed over to his son and healed him – successfully.

* * *

Chris was still very sick… but his uncomfortable position caused him to regain his conscious again. He was sitting on cold floor. His body was leaning against the wall and his hands were chained to it.

His eyes opened a little.

"Where am I?" He mumbled.

"I thought I gave you enough time to be cared from your parents… but as expected, they didn't find a solution for your pain yet… while I doubt that they tried. I think they were more concerned about the health of your brother." The demon said.

"Leave me alone." Chris said half asleep.

"And let you die? So easily? No. Your brother says that he wants to see you suffer – for your betrayal. He would have loved to come and say goodbye, but he had an important meeting, sorry." The demon said sarcastically.

Chris was already unconscious.

"Stupid boy… you will suffer and you will wish you had never been born, when I am ready with you." The demon said seriously.

-to be continued-

* * *

**A/N: **Okay… I just tried to comment each review, but I noticed that they mostly ended with only thanks. So I guess, as I hardly have time… I just say: **thanks **to everybody who reviewed… hope you keep reading and reviewing. And I try to keep my grammar mistakes as low as possible ( maybe somebody is interested in beta-reading this story, just a question).

I guess I will think about a solution for the reviews… ;)… Keep on reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Home**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the television show Charmed. All characters belong to Spelling Television, and The WB.

**Summary: **Nobody knows about the true identity of Chris. But then he gets ill and Leo can't heal him...can the sisters save him? Are they ready for a sacrifice?

**A/N:** Hey everybody… I am back… but not for long, I fear. This year is my last year in school and I really have a lot to do… So I hardly have time to write… but don't worry. I will finish all my stories – well I hope…. At the moment I have holidays / vacations, so I try to write as much as possible… just be patient. And thanks to all who are still reading and the people who review….

About the reviews… I decided to answer only the questions of the reviews… and only those which should be answered in my opinion (if it's about future scenes or other stuff… I probably won't answer) – but it doesn't mean that I don't want any reviews and those kind of questions can be written too… I just don't have so much time - sorry…. But I will answer to **everybody** in the last chapter of each of my stories… So I can't wait for your reviews :) And have fun reading.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Chris felt as if somebody had hit him on the head… there was this unstoppable pain in his head and his body was cold and warm. He couldn't see clearly, and he just felt sick.

"Mom?" he mumbled… he needed her… right now he needed her more then ever…

"Your mom isn't here Christopher… and she probably won't come. But don't worry. As family is the most important thing in your life: I won't let you die without saying good bye." The demon said as he kneeled in front of Chris and gave him some water to drink.

The next second Chris became unconscious again.

* * *

The Halliwell family sat in the living room. Searching for a way to protect Wyatt and to search for Chris.

"This is just so frustrating! Damn it…" Paige said frustrated.

"Well at least we have some potions for our protection." Piper said and they all looked at the full table of vials. Piper had mixed the best potions she knew and it seemed like for every occasion.

"And nevertheless I am not sure that it will work." Phoebe said while she tried to write a spell to find Chris.

"Hi." A voice suddenly interrupted them and everybody turned around to see the owner of the voice and they were shocked to see the demon. The sisters immediately jumped from their chairs and grabbed for a vial, while Leo took Wyatt in his arms.

"Did you search for me?" the demons asked with a smile as if he was some normal visitor. "Oh by the way… none of the potions will work." He said and with a little movement of his fingers the vials suddenly all broke.

"Damn it!" Piper cursed and she immediately jumped to her husband and her son, followed by her sisters.

"Don't worry if I wanted to kill you, I would have started already. And as you may have already noticed… I can let you fall asleep, without you noticing, it. So could we talk please." The demon said amused.

"Didn't we already talk? You want Wyatt and we won't give him to you." Phoebe said confused.

The demon laughed. "Well the situation has changed… and I am bored. My master gave me enough time, so lets play a little."

"You demons are disgusting." Paige said. "You know that we are the CharmedOnes, right? Be prepared to be vanquished." She added.

But the demon again laughed. "Do you think because you are the CharmedOnes, you are something special?" he looked at them. "Oh… I forgot: You do think that… but remember your powers don't work… so I think I have the right to talk." The demon said.

"You wanna talk? What about a name? I like to know the name of the … person… who I am talking to." Piper said.

"KRAD… my name is Krad." The demon said. "And by the way: You won't find an entry in your book about me." Krad answered.

"How original…" Phoebe mumbled as she thought about the name, but there was a sarcastic tone in it.

"You were always very clever." Krad said with an evil smile.

"What does he mean?" Paige whispered to her older sister.

"Krad… read it the other way around… DARK…" Phoebe whispered back…

"Oh…" Paige said…. "Really original." Paige said with more sarcasm.

"Well as I know your names already… Could we come to the more important part… as you may have noticed: I have your Whitelighter." Krad said.

"Yeah… avoiding fights, that's what I noticed. What's the matter: scared?" Phoebe said, while Piper tried to keep Phoebe quiet… she wasn't so sure that they could win a fight… She actually doubted it…

But Krad only grinned… "No… I just wanted to have the possibility to talk to you… after I took your Whitelighter. In case I had attacked, I feared you could be dead by now… and that would definitely be no fun." The demon simply answered.

The sisters only glared at him.

"Okay…so we listen… What do you want?" Paige finally said.

Krad kept quiet for a while, thinking how he could actually tell them what he planned the best way.

"Well… I have an offer for you." Krad started after a while.

"What?" Piper asked calmly, prepared for everything.

"I give you back your Whitelighter." Krad simply said.

The whole Family looked at the demon unbelieving. "Are you kidding?" Paige asked angrily.

"No… but I'm not finished." Krad went on.

The sisters knew that the next thing Krad would say would be evil…

"I give you back your Whitelighter… for 48 hours. So you can find out his secret and all the stuff you need to know to protect Wyatt. And then in 48 hours I will come back and you can decide if you kill Chris or if I kill Wyatt. And be sure one of the two will die in two days. But you can also be sure that I will be gone. I won't bother you after the 48 offer is fulfilled." Krad said seriously.

* * *

The sisters and Leo were sitting at the dining table… Krad was gone. He had given them one hour to think about the offer or he would simply attack them again. As they all sat there they all already knew that they would agree to the offer. What other choice did they have? And it gave them time: 48 hours. Hopefully enough for them to kill Krad, or otherwise they would have to kill Chris – what they all, unimportant how much they hated him, couldn't do… Killing somebody who was on their side. Somehow they all knew that Krad would keep his promise, although he was a demon… maybe because he was so powerful. They knew agreeing to the pact, would defiantly cause somebody to die in 48 hours: Chris, Wyatt or Krad…

* * *

Krad was in his cave again. He kneeled down next to Chris and smiled… Everything was going after his plan… and his plans never failed and this one won't either. Chris was in his hands… and Chris would suffer for his betrayal against his brother… Well there was one little thing he had to make clear first, of course…

* * *

"Krad." Phoebe yelled. And the demon immediately flamed into the dining room. He looked on his watch and then to the dining table.

"I see. Only ten minutes and no potions. Respect." He said ironically.

"We made a decision… and hopefully we won't regret it." Paige said with a sighed.

"Oh I promise… you won't. As long as it is your wish to protect Wyatt." Krad said.

"We didn't even gave you our answer… don't be so sure of yourself." Phoebe said angrily. She already hated this demon like hell…

"Well what other choice do you have… say it Phoebe. Tell me your decision." Krad said.

"We agree to your offer." Piper said instead. She knew that her sister would explode otherwise and try to kill Krad, which would probably cause all their death.

"That's all I wanted to hear… but there is one last thing I forgot to mention… And I will only accept the deal including this little thing… No word to Chris about the deal… not a hint. He is sick… he won't remember everything anyway. Invent something, in case he asks… I will be watching you." Krad said with a threatening voice.

The Charmed Ones looked into Krad's eyes and then they finally nodded.

Krad smiled. "And to show my good intentions…" he said and pulled out of his pocket a vial with dark blue content, which caused the CharmedOnes to back away in shock and ready to defend themselves.

"Oh, now I see how good this deal will work." Krad said sarcastically.

"It's an antidote for Chris' sickness. One teaspoon every two hours… and he will be fine in about a day." Krad said and placed the vial on the dining table, which was standing between the sisters and the demon.

The sisters looked at Krad angrily… then Krad held out his hand. "Sorry to tell you… but there is no way that I make a deal without ensuring it. And I always do it with a handshake." Krad said.

The two younger sisters looked at their older sister expecting. Piper looked to both sides… "What?" She asked, feeling betrayed.

"You are the oldest…" Phoebe only whispered and she and Paige pushed Piper in Krad's direction.

Piper sighed.

"Where are contracts when I need them?" Piper mumbled.

"To much to write." Krad just answered and the two shook their hands. The second Piper touched Krad's hand, she felt a prickle which went through her whole body and to Phoebe and Paige's surprise they felt it too… And then it stopped. The deal was _signed_. There was no going back now.

If he could Krad would have laughed out loud no… this was just perfect. Piper Halliwell – one of the legendary Charmed Ones – had just allowed the death of one of her two sons… although she didn't know that yet… but she will… and with this thought he shimmered out.

"Hey." Phoebe called after him... but he was already gone.

* * *

Krad looked one last time at Chris body…He wouldn't disappoint his master… and he himself would have his fun… And Chris would suffer the most.

-to be continued-

* * *

I know this one was short… but I try my best for the next chapter…. Hopefully soon… and review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Home**

**A/N: **Okay it took long till I finally updated- and I am really sorry. But I am just too busy :( . Sorry. I fear this chapter isn't very long either… but I try to update more frequently. But as I say, I try! Till then, hope you like this chapter and please nevertheless review!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Before Phoebe could do anything stupid she heard somebody groan painfully. The sisters immediately ran over to the couch where they saw Chris lying.

"Oh god, Chris…" Phoebe said as she suddenly channeled his emotions – his pain.

"The antidote… give him the antidote." Phoebe said in panic… as her vision slowly clouded and she could only fell the pain.

Piper, who saw her sisters panic immediately grabbed for the vial with the antidote and Paige orbed a teaspoon to her. Piper kneeled in front of Chris and softly uplifted his head so she could slip the antidote into his mouth… To her relief he didn't struggle but swallowed it all.

The next second Piper could feel that Chris body relaxed – although she hadn't even realized how knotted he had been. It was as if a lot of pain was gone now.

Phoebe who sat on a chair now and she could clearly feel how he pain disappeared – it seemed as if the demon hadn't lied about the antidote… which would only mean, that the deal would be implemented honestly too. Well Phoebe could free herself from Chris' emotion now at least…

"Everything okay?" Paige asked her sister, who nodded… "The antidote worked." Phoebe answered.

"Great." Paige said with not much enthusiasm.

In that second Leo came downstairs with Wyatt on his arm. The sisters had decided that the two should stay upstairs as they called Krad – just in case…

"What happened?" Leo asked his wife, who was looking at Chris thoughtfully.

"We made the pact with the promise not to tell Chris about it and therefore Krad gave us an antidote for Chris." Piper summarized the events.

Leo only nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Paige asked as nobody did anything.

"Wait till Chris get better?" Phoebe suggested.

"So we just follow the deal? And in the end…" Paige asked helpless.

"Oh god… what did we do?" Phoebe whispered…

"We had no other choice!" Piper tried to defend their actions although she felt uncomfortable too.

"We had to save Wyatt's life!" Leo said calm.

"And therefore we are allowed to kill somebody else? Our whitelighter?" Phoebe asked with no emotion… they all were fuzzy – as if they had been under a spell (A/N: which they weren't)… they just realized the whole extent of their pact.

"How can we cherish somebody till he is well and then simply kill him? We never killed an innocent… oh god… I can't do that." Phoebe said suddenly hysterically.

"Phoebe calm down." Piper said suddenly loud.

"Oh right you can do that, right? Because so you can save Wyatt, right?" Phoebe hissed back.

"I didn't …" Piper tried to defend herself, but Phoebe didn't let her.

"Have you ever thought that he has family too? He has a mother who loves him and who would give her life for him… we can't kill him." Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

"Actually his mother is… forget it." Leo just wanted to correct Phoebe's tense.

Piper and Paige immediately went over to her sister and hugged her.

"But what shall we do? Krad said himself that he is watching us." Paige gave them all, the hint that they should be careful with what they were talking about.

"He would know about each of our plans!" Paige warned.

The others immediately shut up… they had totally forgot this part.

That was as Chris began to moan.

"Chris?" Piper asked carefully…

"Mom?" Chris whispered.

The sisters suddenly felt uneasy it was the first time that Chris showed some kind of humanity. Needing the comfort of his mother. They all felt sorry for him but they also felt sad because they couldn't help him.

„Chris, it's me Piper… you are going to be fine, okay… Chris. Chris." Piper softly said.

Chris slowly opened his eyes… at first he thought it was really his mother and he smiles happy, but then his memories came back and he was aware in which time he was and his face turned serious again and he tried to get up.

"No…" Piper pushed him back… but she didn't need to try hard, because the second Chris was in the sitting position his head began to spin and he lay back fast. But he didn't loose his conscious.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

The sisters and Leo looked at each other…

"Uhm… the demon attacked you and you got sick… but Piper found an antidote and we found out that the demon's name is Krad… but that's all." Phoebe lied.

"Wyatt…" Chris whispered. And now Piper felt even worse. Chris really did care for Wyatt and she was sacrificing him… there had to be another way, she thought and she had to try hard to keep herself from crying.

"He is okay. Don't worry." Piper said.

And Chris relaxed… „Krad…" Chris whispered… and then he smiled. He remembered Wyatt playing this game with him… always when they tried to hide something from their mother, they spelled the words reversed… and one time as Aunt Phoebe came to visit them she immediately figured it out…

"What?" Paige asked as she saw him smiling.

"Nothing. I just thought that the demons really aren't so original with their names anymore." Chris said.

"That's what I thought too." Phoebe said and smiled at Chris, but he didn't see it, because he had his eyes closed again…

„Chris… we need your help…" Phoebe then said and he forced himself to open his eyes again.

"We need to know everything you know about what is going to happen in the future… what is going to happen to Wyatt?" Phoebe asked calm – she hated herself for it.

Chris had to laugh weak… "So now you need my help?" he asked bitter.

Phoebe looked at the floor and bit her lip.

"It won't help you to find or kill the demon anyway… because I don't know anything about him either." Chris said. '_Expect the fact that the demon is from the future and is working for Wyatt._' Chris thought… but he knew that he should keep this secret, otherwise it could cause too many questions, which he wouldn't be able to answer _– future consequences_.

"You could give it a try… and we could need the answers anyway." Paige tried to convince Chris, but he felt dizzy again and he closed his eyes. The next second he felt asleep again.

* * *

"Great… it's not working like that." Piper said angrily as they all had went to the dinning room, so Chris could sleep in peace.

"Let him rest. Till he is fit again." Paige said.

"That's not what I meant…" Piper said frustrated. "He is here for over a half year and till now we couldn't get him to talk about future as much as we want… how are we supposed to learn everything in two days? Especially as he doesn't know that we really need the information." Piper said.

"I guess you have no other choice then to cast a spell." Leo said.

"… probably." Phoebe mumbled sad.

"The truth spell." Paige suggested.

And her sisters nodded.

"Can you watch him?" Piper asked Leo, who nodded. The sisters slowly went upstairs… to the attic.

* * *

As they were in the attic they went to the Book of shadows and Piper started to flip through the pages. Nobody said a word… what was there to say anyway?

The truth spell… "We should rewrite it… or maybe mix a potion instead." Piper said.

"You mean, because the spell would influence us too, right?" Paige asked.

"Exactly." Piper said and went over to the potion table.

"Can you mix a potion?" Phoebe asked.

"It's complicated… but, yes I guess I can do that." Piper said in thoughts. "But it will take a while. After the mixing it has to cool down for I would say another two hours." Piper counted.

"You notice that we are running against the time." Paige said.

"But if it works immediately… maybe we can find a solution in time. It's our only chance. And we at least get the needed information." Phoebe said sad.

"Okay… you mix it… and we should work on a spell to bind Chris powers, also the Whitelighter ones… so he doesn't disappear in the underworld again, the second we don't watch." Paige suggested.

"But if a demon attacks, he wouldn't be able to defend himself." Phoebe objected.

"Krad promised not to attack." Paige said.

"Excepted the fact that you trust a demon… I actually meant the other demons that are coming in and out here everyday. We can't leave him defenceless." Phoebe insisted.

"Okay, okay… what about a spell that prevents him from orbing away from us and using his powers against us?" Paige suggested.

Phoebe nodded satisfied… "Let's start!" She said now enthusiastically.

* * *

Leo watched Chris. Somehow it became harder and harder to hate the young man. The fact that he was vulnerable woke a feeling in Leo that he couldn't identify and explain yet. But he had the strange feeling that he should protect him. It irritated him. Since the day Chris came in the Halliwell manor Leo has mistrusted him … and now these father like feelings. Leo shook his head. He must be tiered.

* * *

Piper came downstairs. Watching Leo pacing through the room with Wyatt in his arm.

"Something new?" she asked.

Leo looked up and calmed down. "No… he is just sleeping." He answered.

"Well we should wake him in a few minutes, to give him the antidote." Piper said.

"Already two hours?" Leo asked confused. He had totally lost his feeling for time.

Piper smiled at him. "We or I mixed a truth potion for Chris and Phoebe and Paige wrote spells to bind his powers to a limit. I think as he slept the whole time now, the next sip from the antidote should be enough so he can answer questions." She said.

"Yeah…" Leo said in thoughts.

"Well I can't give him the potion yet… it still has to cool down. But we can at least cast the spell already. So our little friend here can't run or orb away again." Piper said looking at Chris.

Leo went over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"We will safe Wyatt… nothing will happen to him. Not as long as I live." He said to her and she smiled.

"Leo, you are dead already… or better you can't die." Paige said giggling as she and Phoebe came downstairs.

"I guess that proofs it, right." Leo answered.

"Yeah. We won't loos him." Phoebe said confidently, giving Wyatt a kiss on the cheek.

Paige waved with a slip of paper. "I think we should first cast this… and then the antidote!" she suggested.

Her sisters nodded. They went over to her and read the spell. A light surrounded Chris and disappeared – with Chris' powers.

* * *

Piper went over to Chris and shook him softly. "Chris."

His eyes slowly opened and he looked into his mother's eyes. He smiled.

"Here take the antidote and you will feel better." She promised. He swallowed the antidote and the dizziness he had disappeared. And he remembered that he was in the past, and that the woman in front of him wasn't his mother. His face immediately became emotionless again. The mask he had worn since he came back. This happened the second time today… and for him it was really annoying.

"Piper… how late is it?" Chris asked concerned.

"Since the last time you woke up, two hours past." Piper answered.

"We have to find the demon." Chris said and jumped up.

"You are not fully cured yet. You should calm down." Phoebe protested.

"I am fine! I can take care of my self…. And I can't believe that you all are standing here so calm. There is a demon out there who is more powerful then the CharmedOnes and he is after Wyatt." Chris said.

"Who says we didn't try to find a solution?" Piper protested.

"I don't see a mess of books and potion ingredients anywhere. What the hell have you done in the two our more hours? Sitting here and waiting for me to wake up?" He asked sarcastically. But as he saw the faces of the others – he knew that it was actually the only thing they did.

"You have to be kidding me! Oh god I don't have time for such stupidity. I am going to the Underworld to find some answers." Chris said and tried to orb out.

The others looked at him expectantly and Paige had to smirk as she saw that nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Chris asked.

"Oh. I forgot. We did something. You are going nowhere. First you answer some questions!" Piper said. She was a little bit confused about her feelings towards Chris. They seemed to go up and down today. First she felt pity for him, and then she was angry again… Today definitely happened too much.

"You bound my powers?" Chris asked shocked. "You have to be kidding me!" he said angrily.

"Sit." Leo ordered.

"What if a demon attacks? You let me die?" Chris asked and there was a little panic in his voice.

"No… your powers work, when you get attacked by demons. And now sit down." Piper calmed him down.

Chris glared at the sisters but finally sat down. "As far as I remember, I already told you. I know nothing about the demon. That's why I need to go to the Underworld." Chris said.

"We don't want to talk about the demon. We want to talk about you!" Piper said and the others sat down too, opposite to Chris.

-to be continued-


End file.
